


Purification

by yunhosutopia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, Gen, God Complex, Manipulation, Murder, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhosutopia/pseuds/yunhosutopia
Summary: "This world is a disgusting place. I hate it. Full of fake and toxic people...I need to get rid of them. This world needs to be perfect. I will purify it and start fresh"Honey hated the world. No one was on her side. After years of constant suffering, she had finally snapped. She had decided that everyone will die at her hands. Insanity clouded her as she began her first streak of 'justified' murders. People deemed not worthy would die. Honey wanted the world to be better, to be pure. As you read this story, you will follow the young adult Honey Norwood as she slips further into madness. Will she get away with her acts of 'purification' or will the law and order bring her down.





	Purification

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> Hello, this is my first story. I hope you enjoy it. There a few trigger warnings for violence, gore and blood. Please be wary if this makes you feel uncomfortable, it may not be the right story for you to read. Anyways stay tuned for the first chapter to come out. I will be releasing chapters every Saturday. Thank you.

I sat alone in my small apartment room. It stunk and had flies everywhere. I have not moved from this bed in around 4 days, yet I did not feel hungry at all. The police could be here any minute now. I slowly got out of bed. The bodies of my latest victims were mangled on the floor. Stepping over them, I walk towards my slightly shattered mirror. My face, it looks broken and bruised. The still dried blood clung to my skin and was crusted. I turned back to the lifeless bodies on the floor. Flies were slowly eating at their bodies as they started to decay. I picked up the decapitated head and lifted it up so it would meet my face. This man was most likely my last victim. I sighed and dropped the head back on floor. I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. 6pm, It was time for the news. The news reporter suddenly announced some breaking news.

“Police have confirmed the name and location of the killer of over 50 people, the police have discovered the DNA results of 28-year-old Honey Norwood on 12 of the recent victims. They are conducting a search and an arrest as I speak”

The picture of me appeared on the screen. 'Ah, I guess my time is up' A smile appeared on my face. The sounds of sirens became louder as the cops were closing in. I had no will left to escape. The red and blue lights filled my small apartment room. I picked up my small gun and aimed it towards my head. The door came smashing down and a bunch of police flooded into my room surrounding me. This was the end. There was a loud gunshot. Then the world went dark. I have done my deed.


End file.
